


Spa Day

by MystExplorer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Hypnotism, Nudity, Sauna, Spa Treatments, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: Missy relaxes at a spa while recovering from her regeneration. Unfortunately for the spa, it doesn't quite live up to her standards.





	Spa Day

          Missy entered the sauna and was relieved to see it was empty. She hated being around other people in general but she especially hated it when she was trying to relax. That was why she had come to Everdunes Spaceport & Spa in the first place. It was supposed to be the best spa in the universe and she figured it would be a good spot to unwind after her traumatic regeneration. She could not recall the circumstances behind it but had the sense that it had been most unpleasant. Plus she needed some time to become used to her new female body before getting up to her usual mischief. _What I wouldn’t give to see the Doctor become a woman one of these days_ , she thought. _I’d be able to say, “Welcome to the sisterhood”._

           She lay down on a wooden bench and closed her eyes. She thought about taking her towel off but decided against it. There were cameras everywhere and Missy would not have been surprised if the management had surreptitiously put one in the sauna to spy on people. After awhile, she started to work up a sweat but felt the room could be hotter.

           “Computer,” she said, “raise the temperature by ten degrees. No, twenty!” The computer complied and Missy instantly felt more comfortable. _Much better_. _But all this heat is making me thirsty_. “Computer, make me a martini. Something nice and stiff.” Moments later, a small door in the wall opened and Missy’s drink appeared. She grabbed it, took one sip and immediately spat it out. “Ugh! What’s in this?”

            “Vodka and serraneck juice,” the computer replied.

            “Serraneck juice?” Missy said with disgust. “From the fruit that only grows on Serras III? The planet where I was once captured, tortured and nearly executed? You dare to serve me something from that wretched place?!”

            That was it. The spa had failed to live up to its stellar reputation and had insulted Missy. It had to be destroyed. But how? _If I remember correctly, the spaceport that houses the spa is powered by a nuclear reactor. All I have to do is find it and cause it to overheat. That would make the place explode within minutes. Just enough time to get back to my TARDIS. Definitely worth the risk_.

            Missy promptly left the sauna and started wandering around looking for a way into the bowels of the spaceport. She was in such a hurry to get her revenge that she did not bother changing out of her towel. Fortunately for her, it was a slow day at the spa and not many people were around to stop her from snooping about. Eventually, she came across a door marked “Employees Only”. She opened it and an alarm went off. _Don’t panic_ , she thought and ran down the hallway that lay beyond. She soon found herself in a maze of corridors. _Damn, where’s the Doctor when you need him_? For a split second, she contemplated giving up but her determination won out and she kept running.

            She breathed a sigh of relief when she found a room labeled “Nuclear Reactor. Authorized Personnel Only.” No one was inside but she knew she had to work quickly if she was to accomplish her mission without getting caught. She saw that there was a control panel for the reactor but a code was required in order to operate it. _No! I was so close! I don’t have time to guess what the stupid code might be!_

            “Oy! What do you think you’re doin’, missy?” a voice from behind her said. _How did they know my name_? she thought and turned around. It was a security guard. “Didn’t you see the sign? This whole area is off limits to the public. Now get back to your sauna or whatever before I have to arrest you.”

            Missy thought for a moment. _Doesn’t look too bright. I can’t remember the last time I used my hypnotic powers but they should be enough to persuade this idiot to do my bidding_. She looked the security guard straight in the eye and within seconds she knew she had him under her control.

            “I was just wondering if you could do me a favor,” she said pointedly.

            “What kind of favor?” the guard replied in a dull monotone.

            “Do you know the code for that control panel?”

            “Yes, miss. I am authorized to operate it in the event of an emergency.”

            “Well, this is an emergency. I need you to enter the code and raise the reactor’s internal temperature as high as it’ll go or else… or else my towel will stay on!” _Rassilon, am I really doing this? I’ve come this far. Can’t turn back now._

“Of course, miss. Whatever you say.” He pushed some buttons on the control panel and then raised a lever to its highest setting. “There you are.”

            “Thank you. And, well, a deal’s a deal.” Missy tore off her towel. “What do you think?”

            “Very nice, miss. You have a beautiful body.”

            “Thanks. It’s new.”   

           Just then, a computer voice said, “Nuclear meltdown imminent! Evacuate immediately!”

          “Sorry, must dash!” Missy said with a smile. “Lovely chatting with you!”

          “And you, miss,” the guard replied.

          Missy ran out of the room and back through the maze of corridors. _Forgot the towel. Oh well, no time for modesty_. She ran faster. _This is actually kind of fun. What do the humans call it? Streaking! It’s very liberating. I must do it more often_. Within moments, she had run out of the spa and into the holding area where her TARDIS was parked. She had caught glimpses of people in various states of undress running around screaming but knew she could not stay to savor her victory.

           She ran into the TARDIS, dematerialized and then rematerialized a safe distance away from the spaceport. She took a look at the scanner and saw some escape pods flying away. _Yes, run for your lives, you pathetic little creatures! But you can’t run forever. Death comes to us all. Except me, of course._ A few seconds later, the spaceport exploded in a spectacular fireball, just as Missy had wanted. _Farewell Everdunes, you overrated pile of excrement! I hope at least some of your staff didn’t make it out alive. That’s what you get for disrespecting the clientele. Ok, that’s what you get for disrespecting me but same difference._

          Missy wandered around her TARDIS for a while, contemplating the day’s events. _Good thing I don’t need a key to get inside the TARDIS anymore. That could’ve been a disaster. Pity about my clothes but I can always get new ones. Maybe a nice purple dress with a hat and umbrella. I think I’d look good in that. But first…_ A thought occurred to her and she punched a few buttons on the console. The TARDIS materialized and she stepped outside. She found herself standing in a beautiful meadow on a sunny day. She breathed in the air and found it to be intoxicating.

          Suddenly, a man walked by and Missy was pleased to see that, just like her, he was completely naked. “You there!” she said. “Is this Nudism Four, the human colony planet?”

          “Indeed it is, ma’am,” the man said cheerfully. “And I can see you’re already dressed for it. Welcome! My name’s Thomas.”

          “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Thomas. I’m Missy.”

          “Nice to meet you, Missy. I was just on my way to the beach. Would you like to come along?”

          “I’d love to!” And off they went.

 _Yes, I think I’ll stay here for a bit_ , Missy thought. _I don’t need clothes to be my usual self. And if the people here are nice to me, I might let them live. So long as they make their martinis just right._

 


End file.
